mucfandomcom-20200215-history
He Always Keeps Things Clean
Parker and Salmon mission briefing Walkthrough Jamie goes into a Russian Gulag in Georgia. They go in and rescue Soap and Price as well as fighting fight through enemy waves. Then they escape. Transcript Briefing (A wanted photo of Soap and Price is seen. The text then changes from wanted to cleared of charges and HVIs.) Ingame (Skywolf 2-5 hovers over the Gulag.) *Taylor: General Taylor to Australia Captain Jamie Salmon, do you copy. *Jamie: I read you, what's the problem sir. *Taylor: The airforce is on standby to attack when ready. *Jamie: Understood. (A V/Stol Harrier launches cluster bombs to the walls and door. The helicopter beeps.) *Jamie: Taylor, tell those air boys to watch their fire, they almost hit us. *Taylor: Roger that. (Jamie throws rope down.) *Jamie: Go! Go! Go! *Poach: I'll take care of the control room. Cover me while I get to it. *Jamie: You heard him. Spot, Wayne we're on guard duty. *Both: Roger that. (Poach get's to the computer.) *Poach: Sir, this going to take time. *Jamie: Okay, let's go. (They go down an elevator. Then exit it and the elevator is destroyed and the camera is at blur.) *Jethro: Sarge, were is the prisoners. *Poach: I only can get the first one he is a few klicks ahead. (Salmon gets up.) *Jamie: Let's go then. (They get to the wall near the prisoner.) *Jamie: We're making a door here. (They blow a the wall and go in and find Soap, strangling a soldier. Soap then punches Salmon and aims an AK at him. Salmon grabs the barrel.) *Jamie: Soap? It's me Soap. *Soap: Salmon? *Wayne: You know him. *Jamie: Yeah, I went to see the man who killed that bastard. *Taylor: In 1 minute the Harriers will shoot through the hole, leave Price and get out of them. *Jamie: Negative sir, my General said both, not one. *Taylor: Get out of there now. *Rogers: Taylor, Salmon you to listening? *Taylor: Affrimative. *Rogers: This is General James Rogers, Salmon, ignore Taylor and get Price now! *Jamie: Yessir. (Soap helps Jamie up.) *Jamie: We need to get Price, Soap, where is he. *Soap: Below us. *Jamie: I saw an elevator this way. Let's go. (They get to the elevator and go down.) *Jamie: Price!? Price? John Price? *Soap: This wall. (Soap points to the a wall with pipes along it.) This pipes are empty so let's blow a hole. (They blow the wall and go in Price's cell but Price kills soldier and knocks Salmon down and aims an Uzi at him and Soap pats him on the back.) *Soap: Price, he's with the good guys. *Price: What? Good. *Skywolf: Skywolf 2-5 to Captain Salmon do you read? *Salmon: I read you. The packages are secure. *Skywolf: You have 2 hours and 3 minutes before that place is vaporized. Get out now. *Jamie: Solid Copy. (Price and Soap help him up and then they start to run) *Price: How's Makarov. *Jamie: Dead. *Soap: For real? *Poach: For real. I'm on the helo, you have to hurry now! *Jamie: Roger. (They try to get to a big window but it caves in.) *Jamie: Back! Back! Back! (They run to dead end.) *Jamie: Bollocks! It's a dead... (piece of debris falls on him). *Soap: Jamie! (Price takes the brick and turn to Soap with Jamie's AK 5.) *Price: Whatever, you're going to do Soap, do it fast! (He launches a flare.) *Poach: I see it. Sending the SPIE rig. (Rope is tossed down.) *Price: Let's go! Let's go! (Price helps him. They run to the rope and hook. The rope pulls them up and the prison blows collapse. Mission Ends.) *Soap: Hang on! Category:Missions Category:Levels Category:Pages without images Category:Call of Duty: Domination